Buying A Haunted, First Home/Credits
The ending, beginning and way opening credits to the season premiere of Roblox Family, Buying a Haunted, First Home. Opening Credits EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS Andre A. Belanger Luc Chatelain LINE PRODUCER Dominique Mendel MUSIC BY Daniel Scott ANIMATIC EPISODE DIRECTORS Raymond Lebrun Marcos Da Silva "BUYING A HAUNTED, FIRST HOME" WRITTEN BY Katherine Sandford STORYBOARD ARTIST Julie Rocheleau DIRECTED BY Aiyden Prosser Marc-Andre Bourgoin Denis Roy Closing Credits SCRIPT AND DESIGN CONSULTANT Dominique Jolin BIBLE Claude Daigneault Raymond Lebrun STORY EDITOR Anne-Marie Sagaire ENGLISH VOICES Wenny La as Lunar Kat La as Funneh Allen La as Draco Betty La as Rainbow Kim La as Gold FRENCH VOICES Johanne Leveille as Lunar Johanne Garneau as Funneh Alain Zouvi as Draco Chantel Barrel as Rainbow Marie Van R as Gold ALSO STARRING Rick Jones ALSO STARRING (French) Paul Sarrazin ART DIRECTION and DESIGN Benoit Duquette COLOR DESIGN Isabelle Simler STORYBOARD ARTISTS Jean Lacombe Julie Rocheleau Franck Guillou Robert Rivard Sylvie Lafrance Zoran Vanjaka Zhigang Wang PRODUCTION MANAGER Genevieve Cote PRODUCTION COORDINATORS Jennifer Codyre Claire Espagno PRODUCTION ASSISTANT Annie Deschesnes STORYBOARD SCAN Phillipe Prunet LAYOUT ARTISTS Francois Belair Elise Benoit Luigi Allemano Jean-Yves Gaubert Jens Hahn Sophie Castalgnede Olivier Migneron Vincent Buso Marc Simard SCAN and FILES PREPARATION Angela Sayadi Dany McDonald Alice Comtois COLOR SUPERVISOR Pierre Houde COLOR ARTISTS Mary Aitken Christina Rother Benoit Godbout Anouk Perusse-Bell Julie Poupart Yannick Montagne ANIMATION DIRECTOR Alain Dumais ANIMATORS Benjamin Arcand Samuel Bellerose Pascale Beaulieu Frederic Bouchard Daniel Bustan Jerome Leonard Jerome Gosselin Marielle Guyot David Pelkey Michel Lebrun Norm de Repentigny Margarita Meza Pierre-Nicolas Riou Alexis Rondeau Emmanuel Suquet Robert Rivard Emmanuelle Walker ANIMATIC EDITOR Alexis Rondeau DESIGN ARTIST Anouk Perusse-Bell DESIGN-LAYOUT ARTIST Jean-Noel Lemaol DESIGN Alexis Rondeau TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Sergiu Folea SPECTRA ANIMATION - POST PRODUCTION MANAGER Julie Mongeau EDITOR France Dube ASSISTANT EDITOR Jocelyn Poon ENGLISH VOICE DIRECTORS Kathleen Fee Mark Camacho FRENCH VOICE DIRECTORS Francois Asselin Hugolin Chevrette Sebastien Reding SOUND SUPERVISOR Normand Roger SOUND EDITOR Pierre-Yves Drapeau SOUND MIXER Eric Ladouceur PRODUCTION ACCOUNTANTS Claude Gendron Lise Pruneau LEGAL AFFAIRS Louise Gauthier Bruno Menard BUSINESS AFFAIRS Lucie Marion COMMUNICATIONS Lucie Piche DISTRIBUTION Michele Dal Cin DEVELOPED for FAMILY CHANNEL by Swin Chang WEBSITE UNIT A Canada-France co-production With the participation of Procirep, the Society of Film and Television Producers In association with Treehouse TV Wwith the support of the Canadian Television Fund With the financial participation of Telefilm Canada PRODUCED IN ASSOCIATION WITH Treehouse TV: A Corus Entertainment Company www.treehousetv.com SevenSuperGirls Television ROBLOX TV Studios Tele-Quebec www.telequebec.tv SEVENSUPERGIRLS TELEVISION HEAD of YOUTH PROGRAMS Peter Moss ADVISOR of YOUTH PROGRAMS Karen Mitrega EXECUTIVES for ROBLOX TV STUDIOS Delia Leandres Stammer David Watson Sarah Haasz TREEHOUSE EXECUTIVE Jamie Piekarz DEVELOPED for TREEHOUSE by DIRECTOR, ORIGINAL PRODUCTIONS Bonita Siegel TELE-QUEBEC YOUTH SERVICES Andree Archambault WITH THE FINANCIAL PARTICIPATION OF Centre National de la Cinematographie WITH THE SUPPORT OF Ontario Film and Television Tax Credits Ontario Media Development Corporation WITH THE SUPPORT OF MEDIA Plus Programme of the European Creative Community Union Telefilm Canada Bell Fund - Bell Broadcast and New Media Fund Quebecor Fund PRODUCED WITH THE PARTICIPATION OF THE Produced with the participation of the Canadian Television Fund, created by the Government of Canada and the Canadian Cable Industry CTF: License Fee Program - Telefilm Canada: Equity Investment Program PROCIREP - Society of Film and Television Producers and the ANGOA Unit Quebec Film and Television Tax Credit, Gestion SODEC Shaw Rocket Fund CAVCO (Canada), The Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Credit Region Rhone-Alpes Independent Production Fund/Fonds independant de production Astral Media, The Harold Greenberg Fund/Astral Media, Le fonds Harold Greenberg A Canada-France-Australia Co-Production in association with Seven Network Spectra Animation Spectra International Distribution © 2004 SPECTRA ANIMATION All rights reserved Spectra Animation/Treehouse TV Category:Credits Category:Season 1 Credits Category:Credits From DVDs